New Stories
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: K guys, i need applications for the stories I will be working on after the new year. Help me out! MALE and Females needed!
1. Chapter 1

New Story Ideas

All of these stories will be up after Janurary or February...

**Not Always Obvious:** MALE OCS NEEDED: The reason the boys connected in the first place was that Logan and James's older brothers were best friends with Carlos's young Uncle and Kendall's cousin, all of whom are just over a year older then them. Now, their older family members are coming to visit their popstar relations, but what about romance? Carlos's Uncle (Logan's OC), Logan's cousin (Kendall's OC) and James's brother (Carlos's OC) are needed. All OCS are 18 in this.

**Right There All Along**: Logan left the band 10 years ago, running off with a girl because he felt unwanted. Now, he's 25, and he just ran into his still famous former best friends at the grocery store, and they'll do anything to get him back in their life. OC needed for Logan and for Carlos. Other pairings are KendallxCamille and JamesxKatie. Male OC is okay for Carlos. Logan's OC is his wife, and they have 2 kids and she's pregnant and you can give me names.. All characters are 28.

**Dear Carlos**: He was stationed in Iraq, and she was alone but loved him dearly, and was planning their wedding, pregnant with his child. So imagine his surprise when his fiancée sent him that letter, telling him it was over. When he gets home, he'll do anything to win her and his child back from the man who took them, even if he has to go a little crazy. Carlos x OC, Jagan, Kendall x OC (3 OCs needed). The boys are 25 in this, so your character needs to be around that age. See note below.

_Things you need to know for this one: Kendall is going to be a soldier friend of Carlos's who has to deliver the bad news to a young woman that her husband was killed. She is roughtly 8 months pregnant at the time, and he decided to step up and take care of her. If you're Kendall's OC, you need to provide a gender (or genders) and names for the baby. No more than twins please, maybe triplets._

**_If you are Carlos's OC, I'd prefer the child is a boy and give me a name too. and I want a name for the person who you left Carlos for. It can be a character on the show (Dak Zevon, Jett, any of that…) Carlos's OC for this story has now been chosen, so please don't apply for Carlos's OC_**

_As for James and Logan, I need a teenaged girl or boy, roughly 12/13 who will be their adopted daughter or son. Other information needed is whether you are closer to James (who is a soldier) or Logan (who is the one at home), how you ended up being adopted and how you react to the repealment of Don't Ask Don't Tell._

**Tell Me That You Love Me**: He never wanted to get those papers, telling him it was over, but he did, and he never knew why. Now, with the urging of his three best friends, Kendall Knight, single father extrodinair, is looking for the perfect girl after mourning the loss of his marriage to Jo. OCS needed for Kendall, Logan and Carlos. James x Camille.

**The Prince and the Pauper**: James Diamond and Shane Ellison. Two totally different boys from two totally different worlds. That look exactly alike. Icarly cross over. Need OCS for James, Shane, Carlos, Logan, Freddie. Kendall x Sam. Carly x Griffin. I'm looking for really specific people for James and Shane's OCS.

_Shane's OC: Smart, and someone who gets him to loosen up. She and Carly strongly dislike each other because Carly still has feelings for Shane and so does she. She doesn't know straight up at first about the switch, but figures it out._

_James's OC needs to be a Hollywood Starlet, drop dead gorgeous, a little crazy, but loves him dearly and she knows straight up that Shane isn't James._

**The Man Behind The Mask**: Only one person knows James Diamond and it isn't any of the guys in Big Time Rush. **MALE OC** needed for James. This is going to be a series of oneshots, and if you are the OC, please be ready to give me some ideas. This will be up sooner, since It's not a continued story. This is a boyfriend I need for him. and they might be any age, soo...I

**I'm Always On Your Side: **a rebel girl, a sweet boy. Can Logan save her**? One OC needed for Logan. She needs to be crazy, out there, and a rebel for sure, and Logan is the only one who can get through to her. **

**Lost In CyberSpace: **Four emails gone wrong. All four boys have been saving drafts of emails to the person their crushing on, planning to send it someday. But when they anger Katie, she hacks their emails and sends them._ **2 males and 2 females needed. I also want suggestions on what the boys did to Katie to anger her, and I need an fake email address for your character. The domain should be thepalmwoods . net. So for example, James's email might be CudaMan102 thepalmwoods. net**_

**Siblings, What Are They Good For?: ** Carlos's 2 little sisters AND little brother come to live at the Palmwoods following his parents deaths. _I need Carlos's siblings, and I need one to be a year younger than the guys, since she'll fall in love with one of them. The boy is Katie's OC. Carlos and the guys are 19 now, Katie is 14. Other information needed is if you were with the parents when they died *they die in a horrific car accident) and how this has affected you. One sister has been chosen, but not Logan's OC. Two Spots are still available- 17 year old sister (Logan's OC) and 14 year old brother (Katie's OC)  
_

**Application (courtesty of DemiLenaJonasBTR…a plagiarist I am NOT)**

Name:

Nickname(s):

Gender:

Age:

Birthday:

Appearance: (provide a link if you wish)

Style:

Personality:

What type(s) of music does the OC listen to:

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Family: (if applicable)

Background/Ethnicity:

List of favorites [celebrities, colors, snacks, movies, TV shows, animals, etc. - Can be in no particular order] :

If I were to ask a random person what he/she thought of you, he/she would say (in 3 - 5 words): Cheerful, kind-hearted, intelligent, and random.

BTR boy [see story for who]

Stories:

Other [Can put "N/A" if you feel that everything is covered. This is where you put the other information)

(If you want to apply to a story that's different, please let me know in the review, and I'll let you PM it to me.)


	2. NEW STORIES ADDED

New Story Ideas

All of these stories will be up after Janurary or February...NEW STORIES HAVE BEEN ADDED, AS WELL AS OCS I NEED FOR RUNNING STORIES!

If you have already applied for one, you can reveiw here with another ap for another story.

**Not Always Obvious:** MALE OCS NEEDED: The reason the boys connected in the first place was that Logan and James's older brothers were best friends with Carlos's young Uncle and Kendall's cousin, all of whom are just over a year older then them. Now, their older family members are coming to visit their popstar relations, but what about romance? **Carlos's Uncle (Logan's OC), Logan's brother (Kendall's OC) and James's brother (Carlos's OC) are needed. All OCS are 18 in this. Guys, James's OC has already been created, so don't apply for his OC! All four of them should have the last name as the boy who's relationion they are. I'd also like if maybe you can add something mean you did to your family member and future boyfriend.**

**Right There All Along**: Logan left the band 10 years ago, running off with a girl because he felt unwanted. Now, he's 28, and he just ran into his still famous former best friends at the grocery store, and they'll do anything to get him back in their life. OC needed for Logan and for Carlos. Other pairings are KendallxCamille and JamesxKatie. **Male OC is okay for Carlos. Logan's OC is his wife, and they have 2 kids and she's pregnant and you can give me names.. All characters are 28. Question: Does anyone want to be with Jo, because if you want to create an application for her, I'll ad them in. **

**Dear Carlos**: He was stationed in Iraq, and she was alone but loved him dearly, and was planning their wedding, pregnant with his child. So imagine his surprise when his fiancée sent him that letter, telling him it was over. When he gets home, he'll do anything to win her and his child back from the man who took them, even if he has to go a little crazy. Carlos x OC, Jagan, Kendall x OC (2 OCs needed for Kendall and then ). The boys are 25 in this, so your character needs to be around that age. See note below.

_Things you need to know for this one: Kendall is going to be a soldier friend of Carlos's who has to deliver the bad news to a young woman that her husband was killed. She is roughtly 8 months pregnant at the time, and he decided to step up and take care of her. If you're Kendall's OC, you need to provide a gender (or genders) and names for the baby and for your husband and how you react to your husbands death... No more than twins.  
_

_As for James and Logan, I need a teenaged girl or boy, roughly 12/13 who will be their adopted daughter or son. Other information needed is whether you are closer to James (who is a soldier) or Logan (who is the one at home), how you ended up being adopted.  
_

**Tell Me That You Love Me**: He never wanted to get those papers, telling him it was over, but he did, and he never knew why. Now, with the urging of his three best friends, Kendall Knight, single father extraordinaire, is looking for the perfect girl after mourning the loss of his marriage to Jo. OCS needed for Kendall, Logan and Carlos. James x Camille.

**The Prince and the Pauper**: James and Shane. Two totally different boys from two totally different worlds. That look exactly alike. Icarly cross over. Need OCS for James, Shane, Carlos, Logan, Freddie. Kendall x Sam. Carly x Griffin. I'm looking for really specific people for James and Shane's OCS.

_Shane's OC: Smart, and someone who gets him to loosen up. She and Carly strongly dislike each other because Carly still has feelings for Shane and so does she. She doesn't know straight up at first about the switch, but figures it out._

_James's OC needs to be a Hollywood Starlet, drop dead gorgeous, a little crazy, but loves him dearly and she knows straight up that Shane isn't James._

**TheManBehindtheMask: OC HAS BEEN CHOSEN (DEMON'SANGEL17)  
**

**I'm Always On Your Side: **a rebel girl, a sweet boy. Can Logan save her**? THREE FINALISTS HAVE BEEN CHOSEN, WILL BE ANNOUNCED NEXT WEEK. NO MORE APPLICATIONS PLEASE. if you applied, please let me know if you're okay with an M rating.  
**

**Lost In CyberSpace: **Four emails gone wrong. All four boys have been saving drafts of emails to the person their crushing on, planning to send it someday. But when they anger Katie, she hacks their emails and sends them._ **2 males and 1 females needed. I also want suggestions on what the boys did to Katie to anger her, and I need an fake email address for your character. The domain should be thepalmwoods . net. So for example, James's email might be CudaMan102 thepalmwoods. net. Logan's OC has been chosen. Chrystal Slater **_(WWELover100). I need 2 male OCS and 1 female for Kendall, James and Carlos still.

**Siblings, What Are They Good For?: ** Carlos's 2 little sisters AND little brother come to live at the Palmwoods following his parents deaths. _I need Carlos's siblings. The boy is Katie's OC. Carlos and the guys are 19 now, Katie is 14. Other information needed is if you were with the parents when they died *they die in a horrific car accident) and how this has affected you. One sister has been chosen (Cecelia Paulina Garcia, _this is a creative name_), but not Logan's OC. Two Spots are still available- 17 year old sister (Logan's OC) and 14 year old brother (Katie's OC). Also looking for maybe a sister or brother for James who is Cecelia's best friend. _

_**If Only You Knew: CURRENTLY A RUNNING STORY.**_ The only thing Logan ever had of his mom was a note, written moments before she died. His adoptive parents had a second note, one that held news he would never expect. Now he's out to find his brother, who just got the same note and is looking for him. Dak Zevon and Logan are brothers fic. OCs needed for Dak Zevon and Kendall. Music4ever1617, your character, Luci, was chosen, and I need to know what you would do in show business since she's Carlos's girlfriend in LA and how you met him. Same for the other two. For Dak's OC, I need to know how you know Dak and if how you react to his discover of him and Logan being brothers.

**You Can Just Call Me Cupid**_: James and Logan are sick and tired of watching Kendall act like Carlos isn't the most adorable thing he's seen in his life and Carlos act like he doesn't hero worship Kendall behind his back. So they hire 2 girls to date Kendall and Carlos to make the other jealous and bring them together. but then, James falls for Kendall's girl and Logan falls for Carlos's...this should end well._

**Someday, We'll Tell The Story Of Us: **After a bad break up with Jo, Kendall's sworn off pursuing girls for good. But he said nothing about dating other _guys. _and Gustavo's new assistant happens to be really cute. Can Kendall save him from his dark past, or will he hold onto his pride instead? MALE OC NEEDED. MAKE YOUR PAST DARK.

**Waiting on a Miracle: **James Diamond is on his last hope after being arrested for doing drugs. He is given a choice- go to jail for 2 years, or community service. Naturally, he chooses community service, and is given the task of making one dying little boy's last 6 months amazing, but what he doesn't count on, is falling for the boys big sister.** JAMES OC NEEDED! **

**Application (courtesty of DemiLenaJonasBTR…a plagiarist I am NOT)**

Name:

Nickname(s):

Gender:

Age:

Birthday:

Appearance: (provide a link if you wish. If you're a guy, what's your heighth in relation to your guy?)

Style:

Personality:

What type(s) of music does the OC listen to:

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Family: (if applicable)

List of favorites [celebrities, colors, snacks, movies, TV shows, animals, etc. - Can be in no particular order] :

If I were to ask a random person what he/she thought of you, he/she would say (in 3 - 5 words): Cheerful, kind-hearted, intelligent, and random.

BTR boy [see story for who]

Stories:

Other [Can put "N/A" if you feel that everything is covered. This is where you put the other information)

(If you want to apply to a story that's different, please let me know in the review, and I'll let you PM it to me, but I'd rather you reveiwed because it's easier to


	3. IF ONLY YOU KNEW AND I'M ALWAYS ON

Cast List for If Only You Knew and I'm Always On Your Side

_**If Only You Knew: CURRENTLY A RUNNING STORY.**_ The only thing Logan ever had of his mom was a note, written moments before she died. His adoptive parents had a second note, one that held news he would never expect. Now he's out to find his brother, who just got the same note and is looking for him. Dak Zevon and Logan are brothers fic. OCs needed for Dak Zevon and Kendall. Music4ever1617, your character, Luci, was chosen, and I need to know what you would do in show business since she's Carlos's girlfriend in LA and how you met him. Same for the other two. For Dak's OC, I need to know how you know Dak and if how you react to his discover of him and Logan being brothers. **All OCS have been cast**,

Music4ever1617 as Luci Martinas and .72 as Kara Evans. Other pairing is LoganxKendall and James x poll winner, check poll to vote. Choices are Jett (don't you give me that look), an oringal oc, Rachel, or Jo

**I'm Always On Your Side"****I'm Always On Your Side: **a rebel girl, a sweet boy. Can Logan save her**? THREE FINALISTS HAVE BEEN CHOSEN, WILL BE ANNOUNCED NEXT WEEK. NO MORE APPLICATIONS PLEASE. if you applied, please let me know if you're okay with an M rating.**

**Theweirddino as Vivanna. **Can I plaease get a last name?

**Rest of The Stories:**

**Not Always Obvious:** MALE OCS NEEDED: The reason the boys connected in the first place was that Logan and James's older brothers were best friends with Carlos's young Uncle and Kendall's cousin, all of whom are just over a year older then them. Now, their older family members are coming to visit their popstar relations, but what about romance? **Carlos's Uncle (Logan's OC), Logan's brother (Kendall's OC) and James's brother (Carlos's OC) are needed. All OCS are 18 in this. Guys, James's OC has already been created, so don't apply for his OC! All four of them should have the last name as the boy who's relationion they are. I'd also like if maybe you can add something mean you did to your family member and future boyfriend. **

**This story is closed, but might reopen after I reveiw the cast, I don't remember who I have or not.  
**

**Right There All Along**: Logan left the band 10 years ago, running off with a girl because he felt unwanted. Now, he's 28, and he just ran into his still famous former best friends at the grocery store, and they'll do anything to get him back in their life. OC needed for Logan and for Carlos. Other pairings are KendallxCamille and JamesxKatie. **Male OC is okay for Carlos. Logan's OC is his wife, and they have 2 kids and she's pregnant and you can give me names.. All characters are 28. Question: Does anyone want to be with Jo, because if you want to create an application for her, I'll ad them in. **

**Dear Carlos**: He was stationed in Iraq, and she was alone but loved him dearly, and was planning their wedding, pregnant with his child. So imagine his surprise when his fiancée sent him that letter, telling him it was over. When he gets home, he'll do anything to win her and his child back from the man who took them, even if he has to go a little crazy. Carlos x OC, Jagan, Kendall x OC (2 OCs needed for Kendall and then ). The boys are 25 in this, so your character needs to be around that age. See note below.

_Things you need to know for this one: Kendall is going to be a soldier friend of Carlos's who has to deliver the bad news to a young woman that her husband was killed. She is roughtly 8 months pregnant at the time, and he decided to step up and take care of her. If you're Kendall's OC, you need to provide a gender (or genders) and names for the baby and for your husband and how you react to your husbands death... No more than twins.  
_

_As for James and Logan, I need a teenaged girl or boy, roughly 12/13 who will be their adopted daughter or son. Other information needed is whether you are closer to James (who is a soldier) or Logan (who is the one at home), how you ended up being adopted.  
_

**Tell Me That You Love Me**: He never wanted to get those papers, telling him it was over, but he did, and he never knew why. Now, with the urging of his three best friends, Kendall Knight, single father extraordinaire, is looking for the perfect girl after mourning the loss of his marriage to Jo. OCS needed for Kendall, Logan and Carlos. James x Camille.

**The Prince and the Pauper**: James and Shane. Two totally different boys from two totally different worlds. That look exactly alike. Icarly cross over. Need OCS for James, Shane, Carlos, Logan, Freddie. Kendall x Sam. Carly x Griffin. I'm looking for really specific people for James and Shane's OCS.

_Shane's OC: Smart, and someone who gets him to loosen up. She and Carly strongly dislike each other because Carly still has feelings for Shane and so does she. She doesn't know straight up at first about the switch, but figures it out._

_James's OC needs to be a Hollywood Starlet, drop dead gorgeous, a little crazy, but loves him dearly and she knows straight up that Shane isn't James._

**Lost In CyberSpace: **Four emails gone wrong. All four boys have been saving drafts of emails to the person their crushing on, planning to send it someday. But when they anger Katie, she hacks their emails and sends them._ **2 males and 1 females needed. I also want suggestions on what the boys did to Katie to anger her, and I need an fake email address for your character. The domain should be thepalmwoods . net. So for example, James's email might be CudaMan102 thepalmwoods. net. Logan's OC has been chosen. Chrystal Slater **_(WWELover100). I need 2 male OCS and 1 female for Kendall, James and Carlos still.

**Siblings, What Are They Good For?: ** Carlos's 2 little sisters AND little brother come to live at the Palmwoods following his parents deaths. _I need Carlos's siblings. The boy is Katie's OC. Carlos and the guys are 19 now, Katie is 14. Other information needed is if you were with the parents when they died *they die in a horrific car accident) and how this has affected you. One sister has been chosen (Cecelia Paulina Garcia, _this is a creative name_), but not Logan's OC AND Carlos's brother has been filled, _HavokMayhem as Andreas Garcia**. Still looking for the other sister. LOGAN'S OC.**

**You Can Just Call Me Cupid**_: James and Logan are sick and tired of watching Kendall act like Carlos isn't the most adorable thing he's seen in his life and Carlos act like he doesn't hero worship Kendall behind his back. So they hire 2 girls to date Kendall and Carlos to make the other jealous and bring them together. but then, James falls for Kendall's girl and Logan falls for Carlos's...this should end well._

**Someday, We'll Tell The Story Of Us: **After a bad break up with Jo, Kendall's sworn off pursuing girls for good. But he said nothing about dating other _guys. _and Gustavo's new assistant happens to be really cute. Can Kendall save him from his dark past, or will he hold onto his pride instead? MALE OC NEEDED. MAKE YOUR PAST DARK. **REVEIWING APPS BUT STILL ACCEPTING**

**Waiting on a Miracle: **James Diamond is on his last hope after being arrested for doing drugs. He is given a choice- go to jail for 2 years, or community service. Naturally, he chooses community service, and is given the task of making one dying little boy's last 6 months amazing, but what he doesn't count on, is falling for the boys big sister.** JAMES OC NEEDED! REVEIWING APPLICATIONS BUT STILL ACCEPTING  
**

**Please submit in a reveiw, so I can pull up all the applications at once. If you've already submitted in a PM, let me know in a reveiw, but no more PMed reveiws please, it causes confusion for me. From this point onward, if you submit a application via PM, you will be laughed at and then ignored.**

**If you have already submitted, you are being considered, I just need to get started on the other stories after I get some of these rolling. I will get cracking on these once my two slash stories, How Did I Get Here and Two Is Better than One, come to end, in about two weeks.  
**


End file.
